Woman of Westeros
by marinaandthedorks
Summary: In the realm there are plenty enough songs about brave knights.. But its the woman who are strong and smart.
1. Characters

**Hi everyone! This is a Game of thrones related story. There are gonna be new characters you dont know, but also old ones.**  
**Some story lines look the same in the books, but some are totally different.**  
**Feel free to submit suggestions!**

**Oh by the way, im translating it from Dutch to English, so there may be some grammar mistakes. Its okay to point it out in the review. (in a nice way ofc.)**  
**Thanks!**

**(The original Dutch story has photos of the characters. The reason why i let them out is because i wanted to let you have the own imagination of what they would look like during the story. If you still want to see what i pictured them, then heres the url; .nl/chapters/1009621/personages/**

* * *

**Characters**

Rhinearys Targaryen  
17 years old

Lyanna Stark  
16 years old

Allis Lannister  
24 years old


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Lyanna Stark**_

She sighed when she took a lock of her autumn brown hair out of her face. _She looked terrible._  
Her eyes were watery, there were dark circles under her eyes and her lips were burst.  
All thanks to the nightmares that haunted her for years. She sighed again.  
But her thoughts got interrupted when someone nocked the door loudly.  
'Lyanna, are you almost finished? Your lady mother is expecting you at breakfast.' She heard Maester Luwin say. The Maester was always nice and kind. Just like everybody else in Winterfell.  
_But still, there were pretenders,_ Lyanna knew.  
Lyanna was Eddard Stark's daughter. Eddard was married to Nymeria Tully.  
She had the same hair colour and freckles her mother had. But the fury, honour and knowledge from her father.  
She had 1 younger brother and 2 older brothers. It was hard sometimes, being the only girl in the middle of boys. But is also had made her stronger. Confident. Independent.  
Because Lyanna knew, she had to be. Otherwise her brothers would've bullied her right away.  
But her familie was close to each other. They loved each other.  
'Coming, Maester.' She replied.  
She tried to fix her hair a little. Then she walked up to a bowl of water to wash her face.

It was quiet in Winterfell._ The people were probably still asleep_, thought Lyanna while walking down to the hall.  
'My lady,' the guards greeted her with a smile while opening the door. Lyanna was lost in thoughts. Did she even wanted to show her famous smile?  
_But it wasn't their fault_, she recalled to herself. So she smiled the best smile she could manage. _And the last one for today_, she murmerd to herself.  
'Goodmorning,' so she said. She walked into the hall, leaving the guards stunned by her beauty.  
Her mother, father and 2 older brothers were having breakfast at the big table. Her younger brother, Marcus, must've been asleep though.  
Her oldest brother, Lexus (19) had wide shoulders and was as tall as Lyanna was.  
Lyanna was tall and skinny, but her hips however were large.  
Her mother explained that it was a part of becoming a woman. And her mother was right, because she bleeded for the first time on her 14th nameday.  
Lexus had half long, dark and curly hair. Something he owed to his father.  
Her second brother, Alex (18) had also dark hair. But it was shorter than Lexus' hair.  
He was smaller than Lexus and Lyanna, but he was also stronger than both of them.

Lyanna walked towards the table and took a seat.  
'Just a little bread,' she said to the servant. 'And some fruit too, please.'  
She smiled.  
Ned looked up from his notes, sended by the ravens this morning.  
'You don't have to say 'please', Lyanna. You're home.' He smiled. Then, his attention got back to his letters. Lyanna sighed. She was too good for this world sometimes. _But thats how my mother raised me_, she thought.  
'The king will be arriving tomorrow.' Her mother said in general.  
Lyanna tried to feel brave, but felt tears behind her eyes.  
'Do i réally have to marry him?' she heard herself ask. Her mother nodded.  
'It is good for the realm. And besides, prince Joffrey isn't that bad.'  
Lyanna tried to smile too when her mother did. She didn't like to complain.  
She felt Lexus' hand touching hers for a second as aid. Lyanna looked at him and smiled a little. But it wasn't her smile. It felt acted. It _wás_ acted. Even Lexus knew.  
The servant returned, bringing her warm bread fresh from the oven and a bowl of blueberries and white grapes. But Lyanna didn't feel hungry at all anymore. Her appetite was lost, thinking of marrying prince Joffrey. The last thing she wanted was becoming a queen.  
And she hated Queen Cersei because of the story's she heard about her.  
The breakfast seem to last for hours when she finally managed to eat some berries and a piece of bread.  
'May i be excused, father?' Lyanna asked. Ned looked up, watching her closely. He knew she felt horrible, so he nodded silently.

When Lyanna was outside the building, the sun was rising above the Winterfell towers. And the people also seem to be awaken.  
She heard footsteps behind her. A hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked in the face of Jory Cassel, her fathers friend and guard.  
'Your father wants to speak with you tonight.' He said. He looked at Lyanna with pity.  
_He must be, because my eyes are probably full of tears_, Lyanna thought.  
So she nodded, silent. She tried to smile, but it didn't work.  
'It could always have been worse, Lyanna.' So Jory said with a smile. Then he turned around and walked away.

It could always be worse. Could it really?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
_**Allis**__ Lannister_

'Allis, its important that you will be joining us too.'  
She turned her glass, feeling bored. Then she looked her sister in the eyes.  
'Probably the only reason is, that i''m doing it for you.' Allis answered. Cersei looked upon her in disbelief. 'Well, you don't have to go with us if you don't want to. Stay here and rot in the red keep if you prefer that.' Cersei looked angry now. But Allis looked angrier. She had more things to do today besides listening to her sister the queen who was only complaining these days.  
Allis and Cersei were sisters; they were best friends, but also worst enemies. They were totally different from each other. Cersei was the queen; 'a devil in a womans body', as king Robert called it. Allis would rather call her a good feminist.  
Allis was one of the gold cloaks; a sworn shield of the queen (and her family). And keeper of peace from the city watch.  
But, there wás one thing they hád in common; they were both beautiful. Lovely as a fresh sunflower.  
'We will be leaving tomorrow morning,' Cersei announced after she finished her glass of wine. Then, she left the room.  
Allis sighed. She knew too damn good how the marriage of Robert got out of hand. And how badly Cersei wanted to be free.  
After she gave birth of 2 boys, their marriage was technically broken and fallen apart.  
Cersei and Allis often slept together. Allis was the only one who really understood Cersei, and Cersei her. Sometimes, Cersei would come into Allis' room, swearing and screaming out of anger. Allis was the one who could calm Cersei down.  
It always seemed that Cersei was playing a role. Her whole life was technically a role; playing the perfect queen everyone would expect you to be. But when Cersei was with Allis, her true colours showed.

Allis finished her wine and walked out of the room. She walked towards Joffrey's room.  
Sandor Clegane, the hound, was standing outside as a watch and guard. _Sandor Clegane._ His life existed out of dead and ruin. His scars were the silent witnesses to all the horror Clegane had gone through. Still, Allis could not get along with him. But she still felt like they were pretty much the same.  
Allis wanted to pass the door, but Sandor stopped her. 'And where do we think we're going then?' he rasped, while watching her closely. 'Are you joking with me, dog? Last time i checked i was still the sisters queen and i think i don't have to ask permission from you, to visit my nephew.'  
Sandor looked at her with a grin. He was too good at intimidating. But Allis could be harsh too. She wouldn't put herself down because of him.  
'Get that filthy grin of your face, or i will burn the other half too.' She grumbled, angry.  
Sandor looked furious with her. 'Take that back, you bitch!' he said angry while preparing to grab his sword. Allis sighed. She'd gone too far.  
Was she really like this? The mean Allis, screaming at everyone and everything when not getting what she wants.  
For the first time ever, she looked Sandor deep in his eyes. His scars were horrible, but he had pretty eyes though. He stared at her in disbelief.  
'I do take that back. Now get me in?' she said softly. She know she meant it. He did too, because he let her in.  
Joffrey was practising with his crossbow when she entered. The wall of his bedroom, that was painted with the map of Westeros, was full off bolts. Allis bit her lip until she tasted blood.  
_Spoiled piece of shit._  
'Aunt Allis!' Joffrey said with a grin when he caught her eye. Allis tried to smile.  
'Still didn't swap your armor with a dress? A pity,' he said, harassing. Allis remaint silent for a couple of minutes. Joffrey hated Allis as much as she hated him. Joffrey raised his hands as an apology. 'Just kidding, aunt. You're prettier when you smile, did you know that?' he spoke with a hypocrite tone. Allis smiled. But she didn't mean it.. not really._ How could i possibly smile at hím?_  
'Tomorrow at dawn you will be leaving for Winterfell. Make sure you'll be ready by then. The grandmaester will wake you.' Said Allis.  
Then, she turned around and walked away.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
_**Rhinearys Targaryen**_

Rhinearys stared at the girl that was in front of her in the mirror. It was her. Though it didn't look like her.  
It was a sad girl that was staring back. One with a pale skin, brown hair and blue eyes.  
Rhinearys missed her own looks. Her snow white hair and purple eyes. She even missed hearing her own name.  
But it was for her own safety, she knew. She was the last Targaren in Westeros. Well, as far as she knew.  
_Blood of the dragon._  
But she didn't have any dragons. Not one. The dragons were gone, for thousands of years.  
She hoped to see a dragons skull once in her life. Or to hold an egg. To feel the scubs with her fingers.  
But she knew that those dreams were never going to be furfilled. No matter how hard she would try.  
'Ailana!' she heard the innkeeper yell. Rhinearys sighed. 'Coming,' she replied.  
Her name was Aliana Sun, a bastard's name. That was her 'story'. A basterd from Dorne, raised by her grandmother who recently died.  
And so she was working here, at the inn, named 'glowing sun' who fitted her name.  
In exchange for a bedroom and food, she cleaned the inn and the rooms, tapped beer or baked bread. Sometimes there were some jobs to do in the village. She spared, so she could buy a passage. But to where? Where could she possibly go? She had no friends nor family. And she couldn't claim the throne from her father, because no one would believe she was a true Targaryen. Did shé even believe she was a Targaryan?  
'Rhinearys,' she whispered to her reflection in the mirror. But the reflection wouldn't talk back.  
'Rhinearys Targaryen,' she repeated. She thought of the sigil from her family. She could barely recognise it.  
Then, she thought of her words.  
'Fire and blood,' she said with a grin. The words were the only proof her family truly existed.  
The door of her bedroom opened.  
'What did you say?' the woman barked at her. 'Nothing,' said Ailana. Rhinearys was locked up and hidden inside her head for once again. Safe. The only place were she was safe.  
'Well, seven hells, where are you wating for then? Go clean the mess downstairs!' the woman yelled. Ailana nodded slowly and followed the woman downstairs.

_Fire and blood._


End file.
